Surprise
by BrigetKelly1987
Summary: definitely Exceptional - season 5 - Garett/Jordan


**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything - They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

Jordan better famously than Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh stood to the court table and examined a corpse which she had fetched this morning with Garret Macy. As usual the corpse would be found in the middle of the night, and her boss had them sensible. Because Woody had a medical insurance card for two days, she had lately worked together a lot with Macy. The victim was about 25-28 years old respectively. To judge by her skeleton and her values, it had been in good health. Well, up to the big wound in the head. When she heard a beating in the window pane, Jordan looked up and looked to her friend in the face. The blond young woman made a movement of the hand and tried to pilot therefore the dark-haired person from the space. Because Jordan was anyhow ready with the diagnostics, it went outward to her friend.

"Hey Lily! What is there?"

"Hello, Jordan, I wanted to ask you whether you are arranged for today evening or appear after only." The doctor collected herself to the head.

"oh I have totally forgotten it, since Woody has submitted his medical insurance card, I have not remembered any more." She deeply inhaled, ordinarily she did not go with pleasure on such meetings, but she would make to her team for the sake of for it an exception, But tonight none Anxious I appears, nevertheless.", she announced with a smile, Thus now I go home and finish myself." She wanted to go off just when she considered it, nevertheless, differently and turned round to Lily., wanting you maybe come along, then can finish we us together." She waited for a reaction and saw like Lily to herself considered, but, finally, she shook her head and said:

, Driving quietly home, I must consider for the moment what I should draw and also home go, it get and take a shower." Lily looked at them apologetic, See you later Jordan."

The doctor turned round again and waved to her on parting.

xxx

After Jordan had parked her car on the parking bay beside her house, it slowly got out. She ran without any hurry through the street and then got the front door bowl from her jacket pocket around in the house to come. After she was in the house inside, it ran the stairs to her flat high and unlocked there also fast the front door. She threw her jacket on the ground and went to the fridge around herself what increase to drinking. As the next she went to her bedroom and chose for herself the suitable outfit. She opened her wardrobe and chose light blue hip jeans as well as a white strapless top. Because it was not the clothes type.

She caught to herself a bath towel and went fast to the bathroom. There she ridded herself of her things and positioned herself under the nicely hot shower. She liked the feeling of the warm water on her skin. She enjoyed it formally, but, nevertheless, after some time got cold to her a little bit and she turned the water and snapped at the towel which lay on the wash basin and she hit it several times around her body. The small towel took them and wrapped her hair with it such as if they a tower on the head had with the towel.

Jordan started moving, then dried itself completely in bedroom and dressed that of Rau-in request just now. After she had considered herself in mirror, it caught to themselves her brush and brushed the hair.

When she was ready with all, she searched her key on the chest of drawers lay and came along on the way back in the institute.

xxx

When she arrived, everybody already waited for them. She smiled at the others excuse and looked to Lily. The blonde also took up eye contact to her, How you have got to be it before me again here." This was absolutely difficult for the pathologist to understand. Lily briefly twitched the shoulders, I do not know it even." She took her friend to the hand, Now you come along first of all. We of girl have to go sometimes on the toilet."

, However, I do not have to go at all. ", denied Jordan. Lily laid the head crooked and pulled up her friend simply behind itself.

When they entered the toilet, Lily looked very much excited. Jordan leant against the wall and looked at the blond woman questioningly.

"Have you seen bug like he today looks? Simply for biting." The pathologist thought a short moment, oh, so hence, the wind blew.

"Simply, nevertheless, catch him to you." She thought a moment "after Me mine only you stand secretly on the other and nobody till present has dared to appeal to the other." Jordan noticed this her friend them with big eyes properly I stared "at mine only. It is to yourselves leave and this was only one tip of me."

"Thanks very much Jordan that was very refreshing." She saw to her friend and left the bath. The dark-haired looked to her only surprised behind and also left the space.

xxx

Now she already sat at least 1 half an hour at the bar. She looked by the amount and saw that many people danced with each other and the best was in the thing, Lily and bug also huddled together.

Whether she had belonged, nevertheless, on me, asked itself Jordan. Besides, she did not note at all like Garret quietly crept up and laid her his hand on the shoulder what let go her one pleasant shower about the back. She looked up at her boss and smiled at him.

"Do you want dancing?", he asked them just out and them looked at him nonplussed.

"Oh you know that do not dance thus my strength is?", she tried to squeeze cleverly.

"No that I did not know. But I want to get my own overview about that. And if this leaves out please 'you'." How often he had already asked them, to leave out 'you', he sighed internally, however, he took her hand in his and led them to dance floor.

When they had come on the dance floor, Jordan looked at him with torn open eyes. 'He could not mean this, nevertheless, Ernst?! - however, as them studied his look, it noticed that he meant it even very much very seriously. What probably lay with the alcohol and with the previous situation between them. She did not understand it why to her just now a shower about the back was hunted. And, otherwise, no, she was not so afraid, but here it concerned her boss – no, more exactly said her friend Garret Macy and this something else was definitive.

Garret noted her uneasiness and this displeased him pitifully. He stood long since on them, however, he had never dared to say it her or the gestures to point.

He passed to her the hand which it also seized hesitantly. When she had seized his hand, he pulled them slowly quite near to himself and whispered:

"Jordan you needs to have no fear of me." She laid her hands around his nape and answered to him:

I'm not afraid. I have drunk only too much and there I am a little bit differently than, otherwise." You slowly moved in time.

"Therefore, and I find it really not bad.", while he said this, his lips touched pure coincidencially her cheeks and left with her one light shower.

"However, I am not got drunk alone. What you have just made was not also very much like should say I, Friendly."

"Oh and why you get creeps when I makes?" On it the eloquent pathologist knew how to argue nothing and left on it to him no answer to give. This was probably the best. How much she had wished this, itself, however, never dares these thoughts to ends to think, to take over geschweigedenn something in this regard that they get closer to themselves. She cuddled up even closer to him and he enjoyed really them so near with himself to feel.

xxx

Now Nigel, bug and Lily stood a little bit apart. They believed Three dreamt, because what they saw there, she allowed to be astonished only and this was not what they saw daily. The both were never even approximate in flirting – and already not at all – the in each case other.

There stood really Macy and Jordan closely overturned and danced with each other!

Otherwise, this was not at all the reality. Rather Walcott and Garett and Jordan and Woody. But this was rather an impossible thing. Everybody three thought they Would hallucinate! They argued on occasion or talked, but they have really never seen this. This sews, this closeness.

There were only you.

They both.

Garett and Jordan.

xxx

Nigel stood beside bug and asked him „butt knife me sometimes please, I think I Hallucinating..." The appealed one also did this, and the dark-haired person shouted on „Ouch, thanks, now I know it, it is no dream." And kept his aching arm.

Nobody found so surely his language again up to Lily, she kept the hand before the mouth and said only a sort of:

"Oh one if Woody knew!" She looked to both men itself a grin had to suppress. When Nigel had calmed down something.

"How does one say so nicely? - What to itself this loves teases itself.", and shortly after he squealed again because Lily had hit him on the arm "Ow what does this have to do then?" He gazed at Lily carefully.

"Nigel that is not, however, otherwise, in such a way. The both stand under alcohol and under alcohol people ordinarily do not make what they make. Alcohol makes people unrestrained, see there." She indicated at her both friends. Now bug also interfered:

"Well, but they are still with mind. Only because one is got drunk, nevertheless, one does not say that one does not know what one does. I have just seen like Jordan first had defended itself. But now you see it yourselves. So we may not interfere there. They already know what they do." Bug took his jacket of stool and drew them.

"What is, do you come along?" Lily nodded only dumbfounded like she was and also took her jacket and waited whether Nigel would follow. And also he took his jacket and left with both other the institute to rush in the nightlife of Boston.

xxx

Garret and Jordan still stood there closely embraced and Macy kissed her neck.

"You smell really good." He caressed them witer. She enjoyed it just this feeling. Jordan simply switched off and did not think about tomorrow. She bent even closer to him near.

He noticed how she got closer, carefully he stroked to her the hair and further down... about the back to him to her bottom had arrived and affectionately over it glided. Garret she looked affectionately in with a smile on the face

"Should we stop here? Or should we continue this? - Home?" She easily shook her head.

"No do not stop! If homes continue!" Now she had come on the taste! She could not think at all properly. She only wanted to feel.

"Then let us go sometimes slowly. To you? Or to me?" Though he still knew certainly what he did, but he wanted to leave the decision to her where it goes. Macy would follow her everywhere there.

The young woman looked up at her boss and winked several times. Anyhow the thing was a little bit suspicious to her, however, it had like in it found! Briefly she swayed what she should say or make, however, exactly at this moment an angel and a devil sat down on her shoulder.

One said „think exactly about what you make. It could have consequences!."

The other said „Now catch him to you, finally." And suddenly the both grew pale again.

"Where it goes makes no difference to me, actually." She held on in his T-shirt, "central issue you is with me." She bent forward herself a little piece and kissed him. What he even much too answered with pleasure. After some time they freed themselves hardly breathing of each other and smiled at themselves. Garret took Jordan to the hand and together they left the institute. They went with a taxi to the brunettes home.

xxx

When they had entered into flat of Jordan, Macy concluded the door. He turned round quick as a flash to Jordan and pulled them carefully in his arms and closed her lips with his mouth. He packed them around her hips and lifted them on his washbasin and with her in the towrope he ran in the bedroom!

He lay down with her on the bed and buried them under himself. Macy kissed her cervical pit and further walked up to her napes. He slowly stroked to her the hair from the cervical pit and further kissed. The young woman enjoyed his touches. She stretched herself to him properly against, walked with her fingers under his upper top and pushed it a piece upwards. She touched him carefully with the hand on the back and he easily winced... Their hands, were a little cold, however, he liked it what it made there with him. Suddenly he saw to her in the eyes, and saw them it just wanted like he...

When Jordan woke up the next morning, everything seemed to her a little bit in Spanish. She opened quite slowly her eyes. One had I a strange dream. Jordan, had very much a very pleasant dream! Garett Macy has appeared in it and they had, have made things with each other which she had never painted to herself! Suddenly she collected herself to the head.

xxx

"Ow, my head hurts." She easily got a fright when moved something behind her. The pathologist paused in the movement and stopped the air.

Oh no, it was, nevertheless, no dream? She turned carefully in the other direction and smiled move.

"Oh... good morning."

Macy noted her shock and fasts to her fast under the chin.

"You mean we have made a mistake?" He was afraid a little of her reaction, in spite of all he wanted to know it, even if the truth would hurt.

Jordan tried to shake her head, now only, however, noted that he held on her head. What this do not shake of her head admitted, from there she had to answer him.

"No I think we have committed no mistake. It became, I think, sometimes time." She grinned dirtily and bent to him a piece against to kiss him. After a short time the both freed themselves of each other, there mobile phone of Jordan started to ring on the display Lily and they stood went in it "Hey good morning. Where do you put Jordan...?"

"Humph." She acted as innocent, did not have to know immediately everybody which lay they with her boss in the bed and has organised things with him „... Yes I am a home where should I be, otherwise?"

"I do not know it betrays you to me, nevertheless, my supposition is - maybe with Macy?"

The appealed listened in to the phone call and quietly whispered that it could understand only Jordan, "„This is probably rather different around!" She easily twisted her eyes and listened Lily.

The blonde which had got of it nothing said "Okay, then I will call sometimes with Garret. Bye Jordan"

"Bye Lily." She looked to Macy "Immediately your mobile phone catches in to cheep." She briefly shook her head when she saw which faxes he made. He did not want to call up, he wanted continues where they had stopped just now...

However, he already took in hand his mobile phone. And when it started to vibrate he took it already to the ear "good morning Garret you have well slept?"

"Yes better than, otherwise, during the last years." He reached behind Jordan and took them in the arm during him them on the forehead kissed.

"You have not gone together home?"

"No, why you ask?"

"Oh only in such a way. It looked thus as if to her to you extremely well would understand."

"Nevertheless, we do this. Except we also put out sometimes battles of words with each other."

„Yes, but from last night was no battle of words! Definitive not."

„No, of course not. We can not always argue. or I could lay to her sometimes ' a rope around the neck and look, how does she react, or not Jordan?" He looked to Jordan and she said

"No! Does not guarantee! Then you get rid of me faster than you, - I am sorry - can say!"

"Ähmmmmmm... now I do not know any more what I wanted to say. You make fun of me where I am present. This is unfair." Both laughed, Jordan buried itself further in his breast, kissed his nipple and easily nibbled at what him groan read. Drop it..."

„What do I leave?"

„Not you!."

„Humph... okay, you come even today or do you take time off today?" Lily did not want any more longer with both phoning. And do not know what the both organise with each other.

This time answered Macy: "Do not count today on us. Today we keep free ourselves one day." He put aside the mobile phone and snuggled up himself with Jordan. Thus he would wake with pleasure in the next time!

End

xxxxx

**I hope you enjoy the reading =)))**


End file.
